


Fem!Vimes doodles

by ewela1130



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Geeeeeenddeeeeeeerswaaaaaaaaaaaapppppiiinnnggg!!!, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewela1130/pseuds/ewela1130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>How to feminine Vetinari.<br/>And this half-arsed colouring is annoying, but full coloring takes too much time for sketches.</p>
<p><a href="http://carry-on-my-wayward-artblog.tumblr.com/post/79660682718/fem-vimes-doodles-gonna-do-more">Reblog</a> on <a href="http://carry-on-my-wayward-artblog.tumblr.com/post/79819672893/fem-vimes-doodles-part-2-part-1-how-to">Tumblr</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Fem!Vimes doodles

**Author's Note:**

> How to feminine Vetinari.  
> And this half-arsed colouring is annoying, but full coloring takes too much time for sketches.
> 
> [Reblog](http://carry-on-my-wayward-artblog.tumblr.com/post/79660682718/fem-vimes-doodles-gonna-do-more) on [Tumblr](http://carry-on-my-wayward-artblog.tumblr.com/post/79819672893/fem-vimes-doodles-part-2-part-1-how-to)

   

     


End file.
